I Love You With Hate
by XxXtEnEkAxXx
Summary: When a young teenage girl falls in love with her best friend the pair find out secrets about one another. But after time the pair have to stop a war before it begins. Will they stop it in time or will they have to fight...
1. Chapter 1

I Love You With Hate!

_**I**____**Love**____**You**____**With**____**Hate!**_

**Preface**

Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend?

But then realised it could all be over in a second?

My name is Susan Waters and this is the story of how my best friend became my lover and then my enemy!

**Chapter****one****-****Bike****ride**

"Dad".I shouted whilst running up the stairs. "I'm going for a bike ride with Will for a while. We are going through the woods up to the cliffs."

"All right honey. Make sure your back in time for dinner," he quickly replied.

When I came down stairs I heard him mumble something that strangely sounded like "Why don't you just notice you two are good

together."

He was watching the news as he said it and didn't realise that i was just inside hearing distance.

I scowled at him but he couldn't see then I cleared my throat to get his attention. Once he realised I was there I leaned down and kissed his forehead and walked out shouting behind me, "Bye dad. See you in a couple of hours."

Of course it being dad he was too into the television so he only replied by a "uh uh" and "you too."

Once we were in the woods Will and I stopped by our usual place by a fallen down tree and sat down.

We both sat in silence for a few moments then he suddenly giggled.

"What you giggling at?" I growled at him.

"What your dad said indoors but _obviously_ not meaning for me to hear."

"Oh ,you heard that too," I said nervously.

"Yes. I thought it was pretty funny."

"I'm glad you found it funny because I didn't because my dad _obviously_ doesn't see us as best mates, he sees us as a _couple_!" As soon as I had said it I wished I hadn't and I instantly felt the tears rush into my eyes, I tried blinking them back quick. I looked up at his face and he looked gob smacked. I laughed at his expression and then realised he had started laughing too.

Once the laughing stopped we were off again for the cliffs, this time though I was more eager to get there quicker than usual.

We got to the top and stared over the edge. It was sunny up top and warm. Once again we sat in silence but this time it was Will speaking to break the silence. "Sue?" he sounded suspicious.

"Yes,"I answered very quickly before I could think.

"Do you think that ... we could be like your dad sees us?" He asked cautiously staring at his hands, but I couldn't think of a response from the sudden shock so we sat in silence until his eyes met my gaze and I finally

answered.

"I'd consider it but it would ruin our friendship," I told him true fully as I looked away from embarrassment then looked back to see his reaction. A load of emotions flickered across his face; shock, horror, disappointment, sadness and then suddenly understanding with a hint of relief. I was shocked by the way he reacted to that and then I almost shouted "come on, time to go, our parents will be wondering where we are." I struggled to say that breathlessly as I had not only startled Will but also myself, which we then started laughing at.

We rode back to my house and it seemed to be quicker then the trip up the cliff, but every now and then me or Will would start to giggle and set the other off.

I walked in to my house with Will on my tail and noticed Wills father sat talking to my mum while(as it sounded like)my dad was ordering a pizza or two.

Wills father was called Steven Adams and his mother Julie Adams who sadly past away three years ago when Will and I were only twelve.

"Hey mum, dad and Steven. What brings this get together?" I said through a huge smile because it meant that me and Will could talk longer.

"Just wanted a few friends over for a chat," my mum answered with a smug grin on her face.

I turned to look at Will and he had the same grin as me and possibly the same thought.

We sat in the back garden while the adults sat in the living room probably talking about me and Will but we didn't care because we knew the whole truth - or at least I did.

Will and I sat with N-Dubz playing in the background while we talked about what we were going to do tomorrow, as it was Friday today. But we obviously stayed away from the conversation that our parents were talking about until it was the only subject left to talk about.

"So..." I began.

"Well what would happen if we did try and we deeply swore that we were to always be best friends if it didn't work?" He said meaningful with a large smile from ear-to-ear across his face.

"Well I guess that could work."

"Are you sure that we could try it? I only will if its okay with you sue!"

"Um..." I sat thoughtful for a second then got up and kissed him on the lips and sat on his lap.

"Is that...a...yyyes...then?" He tried to say breathless from shock.

"Of course it is you great lump," I almost shouted it I was that happy and kissed him again. Then a sudden "YES!" came from the audience inside.

"They all know then."

"Obviously, my dad wouldn't be a mind reader if he couldn't read..." he trailed off he obviously wasn't meant to say anything, so I just sat on his lap with my arms around him and my mouth wide open.

"Oh crap, now I'm dead you weren't supposed to know about us. But your mum and dad already knew."

"Oh well... Okay then, your dad is still family to me.." I trailed off suddenly remembering what he said about 'us'. "What do you mean us?"

"Well as we are together I guess you should know who and what your boyfriend and his father is," he cleared his throat before he began again. "Me and my dad and all the previous and future males in my family have a ... you could say 'super power' each, me I can see the future. We are known as the 'gifted ones' but it also means ... we are not human.

"We originally came from vampires but evolved so that we do not eat humans or drink their blood, we just have the same 'powers' and have no heartbeat from the age of two." He stopped to scrutinize my face and I sat wide-eyed and open mouth at the story. I then waved him to go on.

"Up until the age of two we are human but on our second birthday we change and get 'powers'.

"But if by mistake we taste human blood we have a instant blood lust and turn vampire. See we are called _Vamparnis_ and we are the reason vampire legends still live on because someone goes and slips a taste of blood.

"We are not the only family as we are spread across the world but we are one of the few with gifts. We can also bite and insert venom into humans so that they are like us and start their family. It also doesn't mean we don't go vampire unless we attempt to take the venom back. It's all very complicated really. Well that's pretty much it."

Finally I was able to talk so I spoke while I could. "Wow, why didn't you tell me before? You didn't think I'd run away and tell anyone did you?"

His eyes went guilty and then ashamed."I'm sorry, but it was also that my dad wouldn't let me so I'm probably...well...sort of dead if that's possible."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I'd even surrender to your become one of you ...if that were possible... whoops…my turn for some explaining to do now which means I'm dead."

"Okay I believe you, but I don't understand, what do you mean 'if it were possible to become one of us'? We can change you if you really wanted."

`Well its just you said any human but I'm not human either so..."

"What do you-..."

"Will time to go now," Steve interrupted.

"Oh crap, I promise I'll tell you in the morning, eight o'clock here. It's a long story."

"Oh...um...okay." We walked into the house holding hands, everyone wearing smug faces, especially my dad.

"OOo," my dad suddenly sung startling everyone.

"Jack now be nice don't make them embarrassed,"my mum hissed at him.

"Well it seems like you know mine and Wills family secret now,"Steven said to me, then whispered something that sounded like,"I'll give it a week and she'll be 'part' of the family!

"Come-on now time to go, though I'm sure you'll be back to see Sue again tomorrow."

"Of course dad, Why wouldn't I?!"Steven nodded and went over to say good-bye to my mum and dad while Will and I said good-bye with a passionate hug and kiss. Will and Steve then went home.

I turned to see my parents faces they were both smiling so I narrowed my eyes at them and so they went to sit down.

"Night mum. Night dad. Love you see you in the morning." I said trying to hide the annoyance in my voice and then started for the stairs. "Night honey, you too," came from my mum with a small giggle. Then my dad replied to me with "Night Sue, love you too, see you in the morning," he followed mums example with the giggle and I rolled my eyes at once then almost ran to my bedroom.

That was a good day but embarrassing. I laid back on my bed and the next thing I knew I was dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****Two**

**The****Whole Truth**

I woke up feeling dazed then after a few minutes I was awake remembering the whole charade from last night and how Will told me his immortal story... and how (gulp) it was my turn today!

Before Will arrived I decided I'd have a shower then I found a nice v-necked top with my best jeans and ugg boots. Of course I had to do my make-up and get breakfast and it was already twenty to eight. Luckily I got it all done with only seconds to spare.

Will turned up dead on eight and I forgot who I was for a second as he surprised me with a kiss as I opened the door.

When I remembered everything I finally spoke.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, gorgeous."

"So then, what we going to do today?"

"Ah. You still owe me an explanation of... your immortality."

"Oh, crap. Yeah...Well come in, sit down and I'll tell you the story."

"Okay then."He walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Well...you see, my mum and dad are human but my mums mum was not as it skipped a generation for my mum.

"We can see some ones whole life, their past, present and future all through one touch but the future can change through a change of decision.

"We are called _lifemebers_ and we do have a heartbeat, well actually we have three but we don't have blood, all we have is water running through our veins ."

"Oh I was expecting something worse than that but I have heard of your kind before."

"Cool then you may know of the war we won against the vampires."

"Of course."

"Well in some parts of the world it's still going on."

"Oh well it doesn't matter at least it's over here. So carry on about the way _you_ are."

"Well naturally I can see your future which is why I said about considering us being together but it would ruin our friendship. I saw us breaking up and never being friends again but after the promise it all changed so that we stayed friends and eventually got back together once again."

"Oh right. If that's it I would have promised a long time ago."

We started to laugh then my dad came down and hushed us.

"Hey, you two love birds be quiet we are trying to sleep. Go out or something."

"Yes dad." I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Come on Will let's go out somewhere."

"Okay then where to?"Will asked as I grabbed my coat and threw Will his.

"Um I was thinking some early shopping down town. Bye, dad."

"Okay then bike or car?"

"Um you have a car? What? When? Er... Car please."

"Sue anyone would think you were a gold fish with your memory. I got a car the other week. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and sure enough there was a large blue shiny 4X4 sat out side my house, I was gob smacked, "Oh my god. Its lush."

"Yeah, just get in 'cause I've changed my mind about town. I'm going to take you out on a surprise trip."

"What? Where are we going then?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it!?" He drove off quickly down the road and put the radio on which we sung along to. He pulled up outside his house. "Wait here, just one minute please."

"Okay." He ran in then came back out putting something that looked like a wallet.

"Let's go."

"Um, what was that you just put in your pocket?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, love."

"Fine." He sped off again, us singing along to the music.

I looked around and it took me a minute to realize where we were.

"You are _not_ taking me there are you?" I asked pointing to a huge cinema.

"Maybe...They have a romantic movie on I thought you might want to see."

"Oh, you shouldn't... I mean, yeah I want to see it but you shouldn't take me to go see it!"

"Too bad." He pulled up and got out quickly to let me out then he held my hand and we walked in.

"Two tickets for _valley of destiny _please," he said to the woman behind the desk.

She gave him the tickets and he handed her the money. He pulled me to the far top corner seats in the theatre, probably so that he could make a move and no-one would see.

The theatre was almost completely empty when the film started.

Will held my hand with one hand and had the other wrapped around me. It was nice but I couldn't help noticing how serious our relationship had gotten so quickly.

Just as I suspected he did make a move mid-way through the film, it was a long kiss one that I'm sure is illegal in some countries or at least should be!

The film was quiet good, from what I saw of it anyway. _Valley of destiny_ was about two people who became very in love bit it was incredibly soppy.

After the film was finished it was quarter to twelve so Will being Will took me to a nice restaurant for lunch even after I tried to tell him no.

When we had finished out spaghetti he took me back to his.

"Hey Steve." I said cheerfully as we walked in.

"Hey Sue. Did you kids have fun this morning?"

"Yeah dad, she tried convincing me to not take her to all these fancy places."

"Oh well, at least you had fun."

I suddenly remembered the message I had for Steve from my parents. "Oh yeah. Steve, my mum and dad asked if you would like to come over for dinner?"

"Uh yeah. That sounds good. What time shall I go up?"

"Now if you want, then your just in time for the footie game."

"Okay then and I'll take them beers I've got in the fridge." Steve went and got the beers and then his coat. "See you kids in a while."

"Bye Steve."

"Bye dad." Steve walked out to go to my house.

"So... On our own now then." Will said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah, but we don't want to go too fast and plus my mum and dad will want us up there."

"Okay. Just remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to do and I suppose your right, when shall we go up?"

"In about an hour. I'm not finished with you yet!" I pulled him to the sofa and sat him down and I sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. "So Sunday tomorrow up for another bike ride up the cliffs?"

"Well as long as it's with you I don't mind."

"Ah I don't know I was thinking with my mum 'cause I think I'm busy." I laughed sarcastically.

"Haha. Sounds cool, what time?"

"Urm, shall we say about nine 'cause I need to drink five litres off water on Sundays to keep it in my veins, so that way I can drink some before we you get here."

"Cool. So ride to the cliff with a picnic?"

"Um, yeah sounds good." We both smiled huge grins then he decided to pull me in for a huge French kiss. When he was finished and I could see, hear, breathe and speak again I said, "Well we better make a move before they wonder what we've been up to... if you know what I mean?"

"Yes but it would be funny to see their faces."

"I guess you're right, we can mess our hair and I can put on fresh lip-gloss." I messed up his hair then redone my pony tail so it was a side messy one then I redone my lip-gloss and we both laughed.

I got up and grabbed his hand to pull him up and we got our coats then went to get into the car.

"Go get in the car I'll be out in a minute."

"Um, okay."

I went and got in the car and sat down. Will came out a few minutes later and locked the door behind him but he had a sudden bulge under his jacket. He jumped in quickly as it was raining.

"Close your eyes and turn around so your back's to me." he said once he was sat in.

"Err, okay!?" I said confused then done as he said. I then heard something open then felt an ice-cold object on my neck.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes cautiously. "What do you think?" He then asked.

I looked down and found a solid gold chain with a heart on the end with diamonds on. "Oh my god it...it...its beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"I know, but its to show my love for you."

"Awww, all you had to do is tell me. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, come here." I gave him a kiss and a hug because it was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen – and I've seen a lot of necklaces – and it must have been so expensive. "Come-on we better go, do you think our hair is messy enough?" I asked giggling.

"Perfect." We laughed about our little prank then Will sped off so that the journey to my house that was meant to be ten minutes only took five. I wasn't too sure that our prank would work as Steve was a mind reader but I hoped it would.

We walked in trying to hold a straight face and as far as it looked no-one had a clue about the prank.

"Hey all." I shouted as we hung up our coats.

"Hi, kids. Did you have f..." My dad trailed off, it looked like he had noticed our hair. "Um, maybe it did happen. And to think we trusted these two enough not to do it!" Me and Will started to laugh as we put our hair back to normal then I hugged Will.

"Ha it worked. How could you be so gullible?" I looked at Steve and it looked like he new the plan as he was laughing with us.

"What you didn't...?"

"No, dad. I might be in a relationship but I'm not irresponsible. I'm going to stay that way for a few more years."

"Oh...right. So you just played a trick on us. Great. Steve did you know about all this?"

"No if I did I would have told you wouldn't I?" He turned and winked at me and Will just enough so that my mum and dad couldn't see.

I would have preferred to have had this conversation with my mum other than my dad but either way I was going to get a 'sex' talk from one of them after Will and Steve had gone.

"So are we going to finish watching the game because I really want to see us whip spurses' ass?" Steve said suddenly.

"I guess your right Steve."

My dad and Steve went into the living room and watched the game, my mum went into the kitchen so it was just me and Will left in the hallway.

"You can go watch the game if you want, I'll go keep my mum company."

"Oh okay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he went into the living room and I joined my mum who was watching the news in the kitchen.

My mum was sat on a stool and I laid down on the small cushioned sofa by the window and within seconds I was inside one of my dreams or nightmares. Which? I wasn't sure... until I woke up screaming.

I had dreamt that I had my hand on Stevens shoulder and I could see him and Will by a dead body, which I then realised they had just killed. They were _vampires_ and the war between _lifemebers_ and _vampires_ had started again.

It was then I woke up, I was in my bed but everyone was around me and it looked like Steve had just read my dream because the expression on his faced showed fear and worry, maybe because we won the last war in this part of the world but this time, to me, it looked like they would win as I am one of the very few _lifemebers_ living around here now.

"Um... Are you okay, love?" My mum asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a weird nightmare that's all." I replied, even though I was telling myself the second part. "I'm tired can I go back to sleep, please?"

"Of coarse, darling, come-on now. Night, love."

"Night, darling." My dad said.

"Night, Night, Sue." Steve said still looking and sounding scared.

"Night, Sleeping beauty. Love you."

"Night, love you, too, babe." I gave him a kiss then laid back down and fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Sicky Plan**

I woke up the next morning with eight missed calls from Will so I called him instantly.

While it was ringing I looked at the clock, it was quarter to eight so I had slept in.

"Hello?" it was Steven who answered.

"Hey, Steve, it's Sue. Is Will there please?"

"Well, yes he is, but you are ringing about the phone calls aren't you," this wasn't a question.

"Yes, do you know why he called?"

"Actually it was me. I was calling to check that you was okay after your dream last night."

"Oh I'm fine thanks, but I'm not sure if it was a dream. That maybe it was one of my visions. It felt so real, but I trust you and Will too much for you to do that."

"You might trust _US_ but if there are to many L_ifemebers_ then _Vamparnis'_ turn vampire without a choice. Did you see a date or time that might indicate when your dream made out?"

"It looked like it was Will's birthday because he had a 16 badge on."

"Oh, that's in three months and the future can change. Is there any chance you can pull a sicky and me and Will will come over and I will "look after you" while your parents are at work?"

"Good plan. You and Will come here in a few use the excuse that Will wanted to give me a lift in to school and I'll come down "ill" and you could offer to look after me and Will "goes to school" than comes back again when my parents are gone."

"Excellent. Where did Will find himself a girl with brains?" we laughed for a minute until I spoke.

"Okay then. See you in a bit then."

"Yeah. Bye, Sue."

Five minutes must have passed when I heard Will and Steve come in.

"All right Jack. Sue in? Will insisted on giving her a ride."

"Yeah, 'course. SUE!" he shouted me and I was in my uniform ready, but had white make-up on so I looked ill.

"Yes, just comi... EEURGHH." I made a sound like throwing up so that I did actually sound ill.

I walked out of the bathroom acting dizzy.

"You all right, babe?" Will asked, "you don't look well."

"I'm okay," I spoke quietly and shaky so I sounded ill.

"No, she doesn't," Steve agreed, "why don't you go to work Jack. Will you go to school. I'll take care of Sue today."

"Okay, Steve. If your sure you don't mind?"

"No, problem, you too get out or you'll both be late."

"Okay. Thanks Steve. Bye."

"Bye, dad. See you later." They both walked out of the door shutting it behind them.

"Thank god for that. I thought that dad wasn't going to buy it."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Will will be back in a minute."

Almost before Steve could finish Will walked back through the door with a huge smile on his face- probably from the fact that the plan worked.

"All right babe. Dad."

"Heya again."

"Hello son. How was school?" Steve asked sarcastically as we all chuckled.

"It was okay. Dragged on a bit though."

We all sat talking randomly until only one subject was left unspoken about and was avoided.

My dream or vision!

"So then, Sue, about this 'dream' of yours," Steve said sounding as if we should have done this.

"Well, I laid thinking about you both then I fell unconscious too quick for me to go into a dream I think, but that means vision which means you two drink human blood or..." I trailed off because I didn't like the next part.

"Or, what babe?"

"Or a vampire and a _lifemeber _start a war which means more vampires are needed from the _vamparnis's _so they can win. And when the time comes for you both to change you have no choice it just happens and when it does."

"If it does," Will interrupted.

"If it does then I have no choice but to fight you both but also any generation, for example my mum, who it 'missed' they instantly become _lifemebers _to help fight. So it will be father and son versus mother and daughter." I really wished I hadn't said anything because they made it clear they didn't know, so we sat in silence for a while.

"Wow, I've never met anyone who knows more _us_ and vampires than my dad."

"I know son but unfortunately it does sound more like a vision than a dream, so, Sue you need to try to find out _who _is going to start the war and stop them. Fast!"

"Yes, I know, I keep trying but who ever is meant to start it keeps changing their mind so I can't see it start."

"Oh, see this _is_ going to be a problem. I told you dad!"

"But look on the bright side, if they keep having a change of mind there may not _be_ a war!"

"The chances of that are very slight I'm afraid."

"Crap, this does not look good."

"Well, have you tried looking?"

"Yes, but it's one of your kind.. crap!"

"It's okay I know son. Have done for since she told you."

"Oh right."

"Look at least we know its a _lifemeber_ that is going to start it and.." With that I had fainted and the vision- and floor- hit me hard.

The vision began where it left off, my boyfriend and his father by a dead body, them covered in the blood. I stood staring at them for which it felt for minutes, but only seconds past.

Will sniffed and caught my scent, they both turned to face me, eyes as red as the blood but faces too beautiful to be real.

All three of us got into a defence crouch within seconds of each other. There were foot steps behind me, I could smell my mother and others of my kind, including one of which who was staring into the forest before shouting, "Come on we started this now show your face!"

I cam out of my crouch to look at their face. It was a woman who I had seen in the shop regularly and also in my dreams several times. I looked back into the woods where she was looking and a tall gorgeous man walked out, who I knew owned a local B&B.

With that my vision changed and I saw myself laying on the floor in my house and water was thrown over me so I got the hint and woke up before they could do that to me.

"Well, wars back on I just saw the two people who will start it. They are local. One is a woman, _lifemeber, _she I see in the shop a lot I think her name is Clare Klinch. And the man, _vamparnis_, owns a B&B a few streets away he's called Paul Driver."

"Okay, did you hear any dialogue at all?"

"Yeah, it was Clare she was telling Paul to come out as he was hiding."

"Right, we've got to find them both before it all starts."


End file.
